lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hilarus Crassus
Hilarus Crassus is the son of Marcus, and Tertulla Crassus making him a member of and the current heir of House Crassus. Hilarus Crassus was born the second son of Marcus, and Tertulla Crassus making him a member of and stuck behind the heir of the house in the form of the very strong Publius Crassus. Hilarus would come to be an apprentice under Sextus Calpurnius Agricola of whom was a very wealthy merchant of Capua of whom would teach Hilarus much of what he would eventually become famous for knowing, but also during this apprenticeship Hilarus would become aware of Sextus's pedophilia behavior and would be manipulated by the man into joining him during these times. Hilarus through his time with Sextus would become increasingly deranged and this deterioted his relationships outside of his own inner circle of people who he met through Sextus, and this deterioation would become most pronounced with Publius with whom would come to be a bitter rival of his. History Early History Hilarus Crassus was born the second son of Marcus, and Tertulla Crassus making him a member of and stuck behind the heir of the house in the form of the very strong Publius Crassus. Sextus Calpurnius Agricola Hilarus would come to be an apprentice under Sextus Calpurnius Agricola of whom was a very wealthy merchant of Capua of whom would teach Hilarus much of what he would eventually become famous for knowing, but also during this apprenticeship Hilarus would become aware of Sextus's pedophilia behavior and would be manipulated by the man into joining him during these times. Moral Decline Hilarus through his time with Sextus would become increasingly deranged and this deterioted his relationships outside of his own inner circle of people who he met through Sextus, and this deterioation would become most pronounced with Publius with whom would come to be a bitter rival of his. First Gifts Mira would be sold at the slave markets of Capua by the greedy slave masters there, and following several bids she was purchased by Publius Crassus of whom wanted a gift for his brother Tiberius. Mira was held at the slave pits in Capua for some time before days before Tiberius birthday Publius returned and brought her to his home to prepare her as a gift for his brother before he left for Rome. It was at the end of his birthday when he was given his first slave as a gift from his brother in the form of Mira, and unsure of quite what to do with her he took the advise of his mother who whispered to take her away and show her where she would be staying. Getting to know her she was obviously beyond scared and didnt say anything so he took to the lead on his mothers advise and told her about himself. It was several nights following this that his brother Hilarus arrived at the estates and during the night came to Tiberius and using several of his thugs would force Tiberius to sleep with her, and despite hating himself for being weak he was as gentle as he could be with her. Following this Hilarus left the following day without a word, and Tiberius awoke to the horror of what he had done, but Mira found him crying in his room and gave him a kiss before whispering to him the first words of their time together saying she understood. Forced to be a Monster Over time as her master of sorts he fell in love with her taking her basically everwhere he went leading to his father nearly taking her away but he convinsed his father to let her stay after he brutalized her in front of him. Family Members Relationships Category:Roman Category:People Category:Human Category:Merchant Category:Italian Category:House Crassus Category:People of the Roman Empire